marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson Fisk (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = Vanessa Fisk (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; the Kingpin conducted both his legal and illegal operations from a midtown Manhattan skyscraper that he owned. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal organizer and mastermind, president and owner of legitimate businesses, zombie | Education = | Origin = Human zombie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Layman; Fabiano Neves | First = Marvel Zombies Vol 1 4 | First2 = | Last = Marvel Zombies 3 Vol 1 4 | Quotation = Indeed. My people found our friend, Dr. Strange, here, buried under a heap of cars and somewhat the worse for wear. He can cast only two spells now... one causes manna to fall from the heavens. Quite inedible to our kind, I'm afraid. But the other casts windows to interdimensional crossroads with our world. And that is how we found your reality. Learned of your A.R.M.O.R., your Nexus of All Realities, same as ours. And your wonderful Avengers Initiative. All those super-people. So regimented. So organized. The Gospel loves to spread to superhumans, you see. Most efficient. And we only exist to spread the Hunger Gospel. We sent our counterpart to one of your A.R.M.O.R. people first. He was able to penetrate The Hollow and replace his double before anyone noticed there were two of them. Then we sent a provocateur, which would cause your authorites to panic - allow our man to propose a vaccine. Your world has a ridiculous number of superhumans, you see. We could not be sure the Gospel could spread beyond the point of no return before it was stopped. So now we have some insurance. Your super people will be forced to be 'inoculated'... with the Gospel. As soon as your robot friend with the last component Morbius needs to convincingly fake his 'vaccine', the mass infection of the initiative shall begin... and your world will fall. | Speaker = Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) | QuoteSource = Marvel Zombies 3 Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Kingpin’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as his Earth-616 counterpart. Fisk was taking refuge in his New York offices with some of his cronies, when Punisher blew the doors off and stormed into the room. He tried to convince Punisher that they were now on the same side; it was now a matter of survival. Castle, however, said they would never be on the same team, and blasted everyone in the room. Despite being very seriously injured, Kingpin's 'indomitable will' allowed him to survive until he was infected by someone. He later resurfaced as one of the undead villains who attempted to devour Galactus, but this attempt was short lived when he was eliminated by the zombified superheroes in an ensuing battle. Despite seemingly being killed again, he made alliances and led the zombie horde planning to invade Earth-616. He keeps his wife in hiding, satisfying his hunger (and those of the other zombies) by cloning uninfected humans as a source of food. After Machine Man assaulted his base, destroying the cloning machines in the process and killing several of the other zombified villains, Wilson, in a fit of depression, ate his wife, much to the dismay of Black Bolt. | Powers = | Abilities = See Wilson Fisk (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = See Wilson Fisk (Earth-616)#Strength. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = See Wilson Fisk (Earth-616)#Weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fisk Family Category:Crimelords Category:Cannibals